


Missed You Too

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft, Clothed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Top Greg Lestrade, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg's been off on holiday for a few weeks. Mycroft's very happy to see him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ THIS](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/157005149264/im-sorry-i-cant-hear-you-over-the-sound-of-my) picture of Rupert Graves. Enjoy

Mycroft got out of his car stifling a yawn. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to some takeaway and a cup of tea. At least Gregory should be home soon. He’d been off on holiday for a bit more than two weeks and, honestly, he missed him more then he’d be willing to admit.

He stepped inside and noticed the light in the kitchen was on. Frowning, he adjusted his grip on his umbrella and moved towards the light.

Apparently hearing his footsteps, Greg came out of the kitchen and leaned against the doorway.

Mycroft’s mouth went immediately dry. He could tell at a glance that Greg had come straight from the airport. His khaki pants were wrinkled, his white shirt (top two buttons undone) rumpled. He hadn’t yet removed his tan jacket, and it all reminded Mycroft faintly of some imagined big game hunter.

More than the clothes, Greg was sporting a delicious salt and pepper beard, hair gone a little bit long. His eyes were warm as always and as Mycroft watched his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Gregory. This is unexpected,” he managed.

“Well. I missed you.” Greg straightened and prowled towards him. Mycroft was rooted to the spot.

Giving him that wide grin that he had, Greg reached up to loosen his tie."You alright, My? You're looking a little.... flush... Maybe I should loosen your collar."

Mycroft’s knees nearly buckled at the touch of Greg’s rough fingers on his skin. He could smell him too, intoxicating. Greg leaned forward and the bristles of his beard dragged against Mycroft’s skin. 

Greg chuckled and kissed him slowly, free arm hooking around Mycroft’s waist to keep him upright. Mycroft’s mouth opened to him without protest.

A groan escaped Mycroft as Greg’s tongue slipped into his mouth. “God, I’ve missed your taste,” murmured Greg as he pulled back, fingers working down his buttons. 

“I missed you too,” murmured Mycroft, cupping the back of Greg’s head and kissing him deeply, nipping his lower lip.

Greg growled and pushed Mycroft against the wall, slipping to his knees and undoing his belt. “Oh Christ,” groaned Mycroft as Greg freed and swallowed him in one go.

Mycroft gasped as Greg pinned his hips, bobbing his head. He ran fingers through Greg’s hair, head thunking back against the wall behind him. It felt like Greg was worshiping his cock, and he couldn’t imagine anything better.

Then he felt Greg tug down his trousers. A moment later Greg’s finger, slicked, traced his entrance before pushing in. Mycroft couldn’t help the small cry of pleasure that was wrung from his lips. 

Greg pulled off his cock and grinned up at him as he opened his own trousers. “Beautiful,” he murmured, kissing Mycroft’s hip.

“You are a wicked man,” gasped Mycroft.

“But you like it.” Greg growled and stood, taking Mycroft’s thighs in his strong hands and pulling him up.

Mycroft wrapped his arms and legs around Greg, letting himself be pinned. Greg pushed into him, teeth dragging along his collarbone. Mycroft panted into his hair, clinging to him, suit riding up against the panelling.

“God, Mycroft,” growled Greg, shifting his hips and striking his prostate, making him cry out all over again.

Greg worked a hand between them to take Mycroft in hand. All Mycroft could do was cling on for dear life, every thrust driving the air from his lungs. Greg’s beard roughly dragged against his skin.

“Gregory,” he groaned, the only warning he could give as he spilled between them.

Moaning, Greg pulled him down for another kiss as he chased his own completion. In only a few thrusts, Mycroft felt the heat.

Pulling away and grinning at him, Greg adjusted his legs around his waist and pulled away from the wall, wrapping his arms tight around Mycroft before staggering the few steps into the living room. They fell with a heap onto the sofa, Greg kissing him deeply and grinding against him.

Mycroft ran fingers through his hair. “Missed you too,” he repeated with a satisfied smile.


End file.
